


Thanks-Gutting Day! (CP Thanksgiving special)

by Gamergeek2000



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Family Feels, Feels, Gen, Implied Relationships, Jeff learns something, Multi, OC, OC Advice, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergeek2000/pseuds/Gamergeek2000
Summary: Jeff never saw the point in holidays after death, there wasn't a point in birthdays or Christmas, Halloween was just a killing spree, so what's so special about Thanksgiving?





	Thanks-Gutting Day! (CP Thanksgiving special)

Thanks-Gutting Day! CP one-shot

(Hi guys! :3 So i decided to make a thanksgiving special since i didn’t last year and I have to post it earlier because family time, so hope you enjoy!)

Thanksgiving, some people would think killers and monsters wouldn’t care about getting together with family. HA! Shows what they know huh CP fans? Even if all the CP’s don't get all chummy with other CP’s everyone likes a break and a feast. For some CP’s they follow the idea that thanksgiving is about family, for others they just want the food and go on their merry way, such as Jeff. 

“AH! Jeff! I swear to zalgo I’m going to kill you!” Ben yelled and shot up from the couch, where he was napping and started chasing after Jeff.

What did he do this time? Many CP’s around thought, but were answered quickly when the pale faced killer ran by with a couple pens in his hand. He laughed to himself as he ran and glanced back to see Ben who was chasing, with some added blue whiskers and some decorative purple swirls around his eyes. A lame prank in jeff’s mind but it was funny to see ben mad at something so simple. 

As they ran through the kitchen Splendor was cooking and simply chuckled, grabbing both the CP’s by the waist with a different tendril. “Just what are you two doing?”

“Just set me down so I can kill that bas-” Before Ben even finished Slender handed Ben a wet rag and made sure the two were held away from each other.

“Ben, watch your language Sally is in this room.” Slender said softly with a sigh. 

Out of curiousity Jeff looked around and didn’t see the little brunette girl. “I dont see her anywhere.”

Splendor just chuckled and opened up the pantry with a different tendril and pointed to the little girl sitting at the bottom. “She’s waiting for the pumpkin pie~”

Sally just giggled and ran through the kitchen area to find a new hiding spot. As ben finished cleaning his face he grumbled. “Anyways, Jeff decided it was funny to draw on my face while I was asleep!”

“That’s because you let your guard down too easy.” Jeff huffed as he balanced his head on his head, propping his head up.

“Why should I keep my guard up on Thanksgiving!?” Ben hissed and started squirming in Splendor’s grip.

“Boys enough.” Slender said sternly, not wanting the argument to escalate. “Ben, how about you help out in the kitchen, and Jeff I need you to go hunting a bit.”

Splendor slowly set the grumbling elf down and pushed him further into the kitchen away from Jeff before setting Jeff down. Slender handed Jeff the list and the killer smirked.

“Two male torsos? Fingers of four wives? If i didn’t know any better Slender I think this is for the cannibals of the household right?” Jeff asked as ke looked over the list.

“That is correct, and I want you to take someone with you. Just in case you run into trouble.” Slender replied and Jeff nodded boredly.

“Yeah yeah, i get it. I’ll just bring LJ or something.” Jeff shrugged as he stuffed the list in his pocket.

“Actually..I would like you to take EJ.” Slender spoke calmly and was slightly amused at the shocked face on Jeff.

“Why should I bring him? He practically hates me for picking on Ben.” Jeff questioned with a little frustration.

“That is one reason to make amends. The other is that he is a cannibal and will know what is the best human parts to grab.” Slender explained and started pushing Jeff to the stairs. “Now go get him and go hunt for the recipes.”

Jeff grunted but went to go retrieve EJ, this was gonna be one hell of a night.

~Skip to the city~

‘I was right.’ Jeff growled in his head. ‘EJ is too damn picky with who we kill and what we cut off.’

EJ and Jeff have been hunting for over 2 hours and only had half of the ingredients. EJ knew what the cannibal CP’s liked so he had to be careful what to get. Some liked the chewiness of a smoker while others liked raw muscle, and EJ was only thinking about what they want. It made Jeff sick and say out loud.

“Why the fuck are you so selfless on this holiday?” Jeff huffed as they walked from house to house. “It’s just Thanksgiving.”

“Well Jeff, let me answer with a question. Would you like LJ to get you something you hated or liked?” EJ challenged with slight annoyance in his voice.

“Obviously something I want, dumbass. What kind of answer is that?” Jeff growled back as he looked through another window. “Hey hey~ here’s a looker, do you think she’ll work for a woman’s fingers?”

EJ shook his head and roughly yanked Jeff down from the window, he glanced in and shook his head. “Nah, too thin. There’s no meat on her fingers.” 

Jeff groaned and follows EJ. “Seriously why are you being so picky?”

“Jeff I’m trying to think of what everyone wants. That’s what you do during Thanksgiving.” EJ replied honestly and looked into a different house.

“Wow you are such a sap, Thanksgiving is a feast day. Christmas is the day to think about others.” Jeff gagged a little. “It’s the hardest day for me.”

“That’s because you’re too dumb and arrogant” EJ huffed as he stopped. “Ok here’s a good target.” 

Jeff rolled his eyes and took out his knife. “I need to get some stress out..” As he slowly opened the window he crawled through and ducked to the ground. The woman was sitting on the couch, her bright bleached locks very visible to the dark. He smirked as he got closer, it was all so easy for him. He raised a knife but froze when he saw the woman’s eyes open and glassy.

“The hell?” He commented as he moved a hand to her neck to check the pulse. Nothing. She was already dead. “Hey EJ get in here!”

EJ opened the back door and walked over, grabbing the woman’s hand to feel the pulse on her wrist. EJ shrugged. “Well she must have been smothered.” EJ spoke as he glanced at a pillow on the floor.

Jeff looked around a bit and slowly went upstairs, gripping his knife, he noticed a small flash of light shining from one of the rooms. Slowly he opened the door and saw a figure with a flashlight, collecting what seemed to be the woman’s jewelry. He grinned and creeped closer, the figure froze and moved his hand to his waist. Jeff lashed out at the person and tackled him to the ground, he figure grunted and grabbed Jeff’s wrist to stop him from nearly stabbing him in the neck.

“Jeff?” the figure spoke curiously and shined the light at Jeff, making him pull back a bit but then focus.

“Hoodie? The fuck are you doing here?” Jeff asked and stood up, helping Hoodie off the ground.

“Ah I was getting some things for Masky.” Hoodie spoke softly, clearly embarrassed. 

“Not to cramp on your style man, but why get Masky jewelry?” Jeff pointed out, looking at the small bag of jewels.

“Oh no I’m selling these to get Masky’s gift.” Hoodie explained then thought for a moment before saying defensively. “Wait why the fuck do you think i’d steal a grown man jewelry?”

“Your relationship not mine.” Jeff chuckled. “LJ and I dont bother with big gifts and focus on killing or just being together.”

“Well Masky and I do too it’s just…” Hoodie trailed off for a second then whispered. “Promise not to tell anyone?”

Jeff smirked, depending on the secret he may tell everyone or just a few people. “Sure. shoot.”

“Well Masky and I have been together for a long time and i want to do something special for our next anniversary.” Hoodie said slowly. “I think i’m gonna ask him if he wants to-”

“Oh fuck man are you gonna ask him to marry you?” Jeff asked in surprise and shock.

“No! God damn Jeff! We’ve only been together for a couple years!” Hoodie growled. “No I am getting money together so we can explore the world a bit. Just like a month trip around Europe or something.”

Jeff put his hands up in surrender as he shrugged. “Hey I was just saying. You guys are pretty close together.”

At this time EJ came up the stairs with a new bag in his hand and looked at Hoodie and Jeff. “Ah so this explains the lack of screaming. What’s up Hoodie?”

“Just grabbing some things. I’ll see you two at the house.” Hoodie replied and quickly left out the window, escaping into the bitter night.

“Can’t he go out the door like a normal human?” Jeff raised a brow as he walked out of the room, with EJ chuckling behind him. 

They continued to walk and Jeff’s patience grew very thin, in fact he got so bored he actually was starting to enjoy the view of the dead leaves and chilly winds. EJ commented that he could do the last orders alone and Jeff took that as his ticket out, and began walking around the alley ways of the city. Although when he started his walk he didn’t realize what a sentimental bastard he was being at the moment. He was Jeff the Killer, and all he was doing was watching the people get together with families and the wind picking up a bit.

Tossing his hood over his head he walked into a small 7/11 and bought a couple candy bars. As he left he walked down one of the alleyways and sat down, staring out at the forest. It was going to be thanksgiving by tonight, or in human standards by 2am in the morning, which it was only 11pm now. Thinking he took a bite of a twix bar that he bought and held the other candy bars in his hoodie pocket, while thinking his legs crossed each other. 

A soft cough made him jolt out of his thoughts and grip the knife in his pocket, slowly his eyes panned over the alleyway. He figured it was just someone living around here or just a hobo and went back to staring out at the woods. The same soft cough made him glare into the alleyway.

“Ok who’s there? I’m not playing games right now.” Jeff growled out, his voice lightly echoing in the alleyway.

There was silence except for an occasional car driving by, but slowly he saw a little human step out from a cardboard box. A little girl actually, with dark greasy raven locks that was tied back with a rubber band, wearing torn up jean shorts and a red long sleeve turtleneck shirt that had a few tears here and there. Her feet had two different colored shoes, one red that one of her toes were showing, and the other a blue one that was completely faded into a powder blue. Two black and white striped socks we shown up to her calfs. One thing for sure is she was alone.

Jeff sucked in some air when he saw her face, slight scratches lined up on her face and her eyes were a beautiful lilac color. Even with being poor she had this strong determination in her eyes, that he’s seen a couple times in his fellow CP’s. She kept staring at him and then nervously shuffled her feet.

“I-it’s gonna rain soon..you should get under cover..” She said softly, her voice as soft and murmurous as the wind itself.

Slowly snapping out of his trance he looked up at the sky that was becoming clouded and got to his feet, but glanced back at the strange girl. She simply nodded and sat back in her box, taking out a black umbrella that two of the ribs were broken but it had no tears. She must have taken good care of it, and walking closer he noticed a trash bag next to her, a mug with a broken handle, and an empty box that looked like a fast food package.

Jeff barely knew he was staring till a drop of rain hit his nose and he shook his head. “Who are you?”

“I’m.. Mara..” Mara spoke as she looked out from behind the umbrella. It surprised him she wasn’t scared of his scars or eyes, he completely forgotten to put on his hood.

“You don’t have a family huh kid?” Jeff blurted out but didn’t bother to try and fix it, the expression in her eyes turned from determined to curious and surprised.

“Nope. just me. What about you?” Mara asked as she scooted to one side of the fairly large box, and patted the spot next to her.

Normally Jeff would refuse to be near a human unless he was killing them, but he shrugged and sat next to her, having to reposition a couple times before able to sit comfortably. “Well..I’m Jeff. and No I have a family but they’re getting ready for Thanksgiving.”

“That sounds nice. What are you thankful for?” Mara asked softly but still kept the calm and still face expression.

“I have no idea.” Jeff chuckled but received a flick to his nose. “The hell was that for kid?” He grunted and glared at her.

“You should be happy to have a family dummy.” Mara scolded softly and opened the umbrella as the rain started.

Jeff stared at her then huffed. “What about you? You thankful or some shit?”

“Yep.” She replied, surprising Jeff. How could a poor kid with nothing be thankful for something? “I’m thankful for being alive, even when no one wants me.”

That certainly did the trick, and Jeff relaxed a bit. “You’re not scared of me either huh?”

Mara looked at him and stared at his features before shaking her head. “No, when you live on the streets you see and hear weirder or scarier things.”

“So..do you know what happened to your family?” Jeff asked, he was really curious by this human and rather entertained.

“No, I ran away from the orphanage. I can do better by myself.” Mara said proudly but still no grin or frown, just a straight face.

“Ah I see…” Jeff said awkwardly, he took out the hershey's bar from his pocket and handed it to her slowly. Seeing the confusion in her eyes he elaborated. “Take it, you’ll need it more than me.”

Slowly she nodded and took it but placed it in her mug, when she looked at Jeff she noticed a mirror of confusion on his face. “When you live on the streets it’s best to save as much food as possible.”

Jeff nodded and thought for a moment, growling to himself. He was being soft to a human, but as much as it drove him crazy he sighed and took out the other twix bar and placed it in her cup. She watched him as he stood up and glanced back at her.

“Save what you can kid. I’m leaving.” Jeff said as he began to walk, but a small hand tugged his sleeve and made him look back at the small girl.

His breath was taken away when she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him, his body froze like a statue and looked down at her. He didn’t know what to do or say so he lightly patted her head and slowly removed her arms from him. “Happy Thanksgiving..”

At his words he watched as a small smile graced her lips. “Happy Thanksgiving.” She replied and walked back to her box and sat inside it.

Jeff continued on his way home, feeling conflicted about what just happened and why it happened. He walked through the rain, not bothering to put his hood up, and allowed his body to soak in the rain. When he walked up to the porch of the mansion he sighed and took a step in.

“I’m back.” Jeff called out, and was instantly greeted by his dog, Smile. He chuckled as his friends tail wagged and hopped around, petting Smile’s head he walked to the couch. On said couch was the same elf he teased before who was focused on his video games once again. Jeff slowly sat down and began to watch the screen, but the game was paused and looked over to see a somewhat pissed off elf.

“You’re wet. Slender’s gonna throw a fit.” Ben points out. Jeff looked at himself and shrugged, making the elf blink.

“Hey what’s with you? EJ said you were having some alone time, did you get bored?” Ben questioned, he’s only seen Jeff apathetic a few time, but even then Jeff wouldn’t just stare back at Ben if he was upset or mad.

“Shut it for a second..” Jeff huffed and thought. “What are you thankful for?”

Ben thought this was a joke but decided to play along and put a finger on his chin as he listed. “Um, EJ for loving me, Slender for finding me, and a few people here that are my friends.”

Jeff nodded and said quietly. “You’re my friend, you know that right?”

Ben felt confused but nodded. “Sure..you’re like a big brother to me, a pain in the ass but you care.”

Ben was trying to get Jeff back to normal, that was clear to Jeff. Jeff’s smirk slowly grew as he stood up, he ruffled Ben’s hair before walking to the stairs. “Gonna shower.” Jeff left Ben there confused, stunned, and pleasantly surprised.

A few hours later the feast was ready and every CP was enjoying the meal, the body parts or actual turkey, either way everyone was laughing and chatting with each other. Jeff ate quietly which surprised a few people and when he left there was more confused faces. LJ was one of these faces and followed his boyfriend to the porch, where Jeff was leaning on a post and watching the rain.

“Jeffy you ok? You’ve barely talked at all tonight.” LJ asked and stood next to him, looking over at Jeff.

“Yeah I’m just thinking.” Jeff replied as he looked at LJ, who was staring in curiosity and confusion. Jeff smirked and hugged LJ, making the clown freeze but chuckle and hug back.

“What’s with the affection?” LJ asked and was stunned when Jeff moved up to peck LJ’s lips.

“Just..I love you.” Jeff smiled and let go, slinking out of LJ’s arms and heading inside. The clown thought in first shock, then lust, and lastly confusion.

…  
…  
…  
“What just happened?”


End file.
